Nautiscarader's NSFW OTPs challenge day 20 - group, Tristeva, Yumalia
by nautiscarader
Summary: day 20


Evangelyne did not remember whether it was her, or Amalia that proposed their double get-together earlier that day. Come to think of it, the entire beginning of this evening was somewhat blurry, hidden behind a thick veil of bamboo milk foam, its taste still lingering in their mouth.

She was, however, almost sure that her Sadida friend was the first to undress in front off all of them, which prompted Evangelyne, as well as Yugo and Pinpin to get out of their clothes soon enough, fuelled by the extra bit of alcohol in their veins giving them enough courage to do that in front of each other.  
Somewhere, deep in her mind she vaguely remembered something about a contest between the two pairs being set-up that was supposed to spice their night a bit. Whether their current activities met the rules was a difficult matter to decide.

They moved their beds together, allowing the two pairs of lovers to have a bit more space than had they've been frolicking alone. Evangelyne's vision was somewhat blurry, as she was constantly rising up and down, engulfing Tristepin's length with each of her moves. Her Iop boyfriend kept his hands on her backside, maintaining the pace for quite a few solid minutes so far.  
She was quite proud of how long was he able to keep his urges on the leash, as Eva would suspect that if not for the competitive aspect, he'd have flooded her so far at least once, especially with the image of her breasts bouncing up and down in front of his face.

Despite the visual obstructions, Eva had a great view on her friend, whose head was now situated somewhere between Yugo's legs, bobbing up and down, making his shaft disappear between her lips with each stroke. Eva thought that the discrepancies between Tristepin's and Yugo's manhoods would embarrass the latter - Tristepin was, after all, a Iop, and a very well endowed one - but it would seem that spending time with Amalia did some wonders on his insecurity regarding his height. It was true - even though Yugo was mighty impressed when he first saw his friend's penis (not for long, as it got quickly buried between buttocks of the blonde Cra), he has already proven Amalia that he was able to stand up to the task of pleasuring her. The two changed their position, so that Yugo had easier access to Amalia's lower lips, which he decided to stimulate with his skillful fingers.

Eva could already hear the panting of the Sadida princess, roughly at the same time as her lover underneath her started to gasp and moan louder and louder with each passing second. Her walls were already worn out from all the love making they've been up to so far, which meant that just a few more strokes of Pinpin's penis would bring her to her sweet climax Eva was so longing for.

A minute later several things happened simultaneously.

Eva was finally released from her boyfriend's torment, as her inner walls started contracting around his length, coating it with her own juices from her own climax. At the same time, Tristepin grabbed her ass even thoghter, pulling her down his length as hard as possible, filling her with spurts of his release.

Next to them, Eva heard a faint cry of her friend, who was now being subjected not only to Yugo's hands, but also his tongue. a few seconds later he has managed to bring his girlfriend to the edge of her climax by meticulously assaulting her lower entrance. Amalia gasped for air, emitting a loud cry of pleasure, far bigger than Eva could have imagined, temporarily losing the grip on Yugo's manhood.

But even in her shattered state, Amalia dipped down once more, enveloping Yugo's penis with her mouth, giving him a few more strokes before accepting his orgasm into her mouth.

The two pairs kept riding their orgasms out for a couple more minutes, until all of them collapsed on their respective beds, looking at their tired, but content partners and their equally spent friends.

\- So... who won? - Pinpin was the first to ask the question that was not so much on their mind, but rather unceremoniously discarded under their beds some time ago.

\- I think we did - replied Amalia - We lasted the longest, didn't we?.  
\- But... wasn't the point of it to make our guys cum as fast as possible? - added Eva, scratching her head in confusion.

The four adventurers looked at each other in silence, trying to figure out the solution to their conundrum - if such existed in the first place. But once Eva and Amalia's eyes met, the answer came to them almost immediately.

\- I think it's fair to say it was a tie... - Amalia said - What do you say we meet some other time for a play-off?

The happy, but exhausted looks on her friends faces was enough to settle the score, at least for tonight.


End file.
